1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic gaming apparatus and more particularly to an electronically controlled gaming mechanism that randomly displays facsimiles of a plurality of playing cards or other gaming symbols which when displayed in particular combinations, signify a player win.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electronically controlled gaming apparatus such as the type used to display a plurality of playing cards in game formats including blackjack, poker, etc., have long been known in the prior art. Such games typically utilize sophisticated electronic display devices or complicated electro-mechanical devices in order to randomly display images of the various playing cards. Consequently, such devices are expensive both in manufacture and to maintain.
One way in which to provide a selective display of multiple playing indicia is to reproduce actual images thereof on a web or strip of material and incrementally transport it between a pair of reels or spools such that only one image is positional behind a viewing window at any particular time. However, to do so has heretofore required the use of complicated multiple motor driving and braking systems in order to rapidly roll the web from one reel to the other and at the same time control the drag on the web so as to prevent slack therein due to speed differentials between the two reels.
Another problem associated with the prior art apparatus relates to the difficulty associated with the mechanical positioning and electrical interconnection of the various functional components within the external enclosure. Typically, electrical wires and mechanical components are so closely positioned within the enclosure that servicing is quite complex and contributes substantially to the maintenance expense associated with the apparatus.